Dario Brando
|japname = ダリオ・ブランドー|romname = Dario Burandō|namesake = Marlon Brando|age = 52-53|birthday = 1827|death = 1880|gender = Maschio|nation = Britannico|family = Madre di Dio Brando (Moglie) Dio Brando (Figlio) Giorno Giovanna (Nipote) Donatello Versus (Nipote) Ungaro (Nipote) Rykiel (Nipote)|mangadebut = Vol. 1, Cap. 1 Dio l'invasore|mangafinal = Vol. 1, Cap. 1 Dio l'invasore|animedebut = Episodio 1 Dio l'invasore (Episode)|seiyuu = Tadashi Miyazawa (Anime)}} 'Dario Brando '(ダリオ・ブランドー''Dario Burandō''?) è un personaggio minore della Parte I: Phantom Blood Dario è il padre di Dio Brando. Aspetto Dario appears as a post-middle-aged man of stocky build. Balding, of some white hair and a white beard, he bears a scar crossing his forehead, and he is missing several teeth. Personalità Dario Brando è mostrato come un avido e alcolizzato padre. His desire for money was apparent after stealing from a man whom respected him to the point of forgiving his theft. Due to this, he had presumably forced his wife to work to death and was hated by his own son. He also at some point asked his son to sell the dead mother's clothes in order to buy more booze. His alcoholic nature was shared with Dio, who hated himself for resembling his father after getting drunk.Vol. 1 Ch. 7: The Vow to the Father pp. 2-3 Sinossi Storia Dario is a poor man in Victorian England who witnesses George Joestar I's carriage crash one day in 1868. Assuming everyone involved had died, Dario goes to loot the wreckage. In the process, he is seen by George, who is still alive. George mistakenly thinks Dario saved his life, and is very thankful to him. Dario then tries to make a profit from Mary Joestar's wedding ring, which he stole on George's carriage crash. He was eventually arrested and would have been sentenced to death for stealing from a noble, but George told the police inspector he actually gave the ring to Dario. George then asked Dario to become a good man and take care of his family. He then told the poor man that he understands his motives, as he too would do the same thing if he was born in poverty. Dario states that George gave him money which he used to start a hotel. However, business failed and he worked his wife to death, sending him back into poverty again.Vol. 1 Ch. 1: Dio the Invader p. 17 Phantom Blood Twelve years later, when Dario is on his deathbed, he sends Dio to live with George, as payment for George's debt to Dario. After his father dies, Dio spits on his grave. Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) Dario appears in the game's first cutscenes, similiarly to the original story, as he gives his son a letter that will allows him to live with the Joestar. After the third battle against Dio, the villIn briefly mentions his father as he drinks and later meets the one who would become the first vampire seen in the series. Trivia *George mistaking Dario as his savior bears resemblance a similar scene in Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables, in which Marius's father mistakes the corrupt innkeeper Thénardiers as his savior and sends Marius to seek aid from him on his deathbed. George also claims that he gave his ring to Dario Brando, who was imprisoned for stealing said ring, resembling the bishop Myriel claiming the same for Jean Valjean, who attempted to steal his silverware. **Of note is that Giorno Giovanna's favorite musical is Les Misérables. *If looked at carefully it can be seen that Dario has a tattoo on his chest of a cross with the words 'In memory of mother' visible on the tattoo. Galleria DarioSaves.png|Dario Brando "salva" George Joestar DarioJail.png|Dario Brando in prigione DarioGrave.png|La sua tomba Note